Meeting Him
by CrackerjacknPez
Summary: It's an unforgettable encounter.


A/N: I wrote the beginning of this some years ago, when my imagination was in overdrive and I was almost as enthralled about Jesus as I hope to become as I discover His new mercies each day.

I originally intended this to be in the middle of a longer story, but seeing how I never followed up on that, we'll all just have to see just where it goes. I've elaborated on some of the points already written to reflect the creative and spiritual maturity I'm at now versus from when I first wrote it. The rest is drastically recent. (g) As in, just now.

I'll leave you to it now. Your imagination will, I hope, soon be overflowing with colorful wonderment.

Meeting Him

I gaze at the water, a big sea of blue crystal. The sun is slowly rising, giving off beautiful hues of the yellow and orange it so brightly shines as it reflects off the water. I gaze around in quiet wonder and drink in the awesomely beautiful surroundings I find myself in. The trees bountiful in leaves, colorful flowers blooming in the most random places, the sand peacefully smooth beneath my feet. I look up at the clouds, scattered about the immense sky in which they dwell. They drift ever so slowly, travelling wherever the wind sees fit to take them on its own wandering odyssey.

It is peaceful here. It's gentleness and serenity calm my soul to the core. I close my eyes and breathe in deep. The fresh sea air is delightfully delicious to my lungs, the salt giving it some flavor.

Then I sense a presence behind me. Startled, I turn around. In front of me a little distance away stands a man. He is staring at me, and I can only wonder why. At first I can't put a finger on who he is. He is fair and of tall stature. He has longer hair than I would expect an older man to have. I gaze at his form and an array of emotions flood over me like a tidal wave. His very essence exudes grace and kindness, and he seems to simply.... glow.

Then I recognize him.

I gasp, a wide smile growing on my face. Can it be?

Never in a million years would I have expect _him_ to be here. I must have gone back in time. Have I? I question myself. Either that, or perhaps I'm in Heaven. My surroundings certainly is beautiful enough to be mistaken as such. I start walking, ever so slowly. My head is having difficulty believing what my eyes see, what my heart wants so much to believe. My head receives confirmation of my location in the physical realm with each step I take.

His loving smile grows into an all-out grin as he sees the light turning on inside my head.

"Lord?" I whisper. I run to Him, throwing myself at His feet. I bow my head, tears streaming down. I am so happy, I cannot contain what joy my heart possesses. He caresses my head, tousling my hair. I laugh through my tears as I feel my hairs move under his touch. To think that He knows the very number of the hairs He is currently mussing. I tenderly touch His feet. My fingers graze the scar on one foot, my eyes finding the identical scar on the other.

He takes my hand in His, gesturing for me to stand.

"My child." I lift my head and look upon His face, the experience absolutely breathtaking. His eyes are so compassinate, so loving. They penetrate my whole being, intently gazing at my soul. They reveal the vast extent of wisdom they contain.

I straighten respectfully. "What would You have me do, Lord?"

The Lord smiles. "Follow Me."

I can only look at Him, but he hears the question I have in my eyes and in my heart. He knows I am wondering.

"Does it matter?"

I smile, shaking my head no. It really doesn't matter where He wants me to go. Wherever He leads, I'll go.

So we set off.

The last part comes from a treasured song for me, "Wherever He Leads, I'll Go." It is a hymn. To me, it means that to be truly following Him, you have to be committed. You can't be half-hearted about it, saying "I'll go where you want me, Lord, as long as it's... ", then fill in the blanks with your preferred location or circumstance. It really _doesn't_ matter where He wants me to go. It doesn't. Because He knows what will truly make me happiest and bring me the most joy. As long as I stay flexible and limber to wherever He may send me, I'm OK; but, as long as I continue to struggle to have my own way, as control freaks such as I tend to do, it continues to wear me out. It takes more strength to simply get through each day with my shield up, more strength than I seem to have after a while. It really _is_ easier to follow Him. Then I have the strength to not only get through each day, but I don't need to have my shield up so drastically high and thick, _and_ I get to make other people's day as well!

If you are confused by anything I said, please let me know! I would LOVE to answer any question you might have about it. Life may not get easier when you stop relying so much on yourself, but it definitely seems to go a lot more smoother. So many more things are _not_ your responsibility, hence, a lot less things for you to be worrying about. No more being a basket case or being a nervous wreck.

_Take up thy cross and follow Me," I heard my Master say;  
"I gave My life to ransom thee, Surrender your all today."   
Wherever He leads I'll go, Wherever He leads I'll go,  
I'll follow my Christ who loves me so, Wherever He leads I'll go. _

_He drew me closer to His side, I sought His will to konw,  
And in that will I now abide, Whever He leads I'll go.  
Wherever He leads I'll go, Wherever He leads I'll go,  
I'll follow my Christ who loves me so, Wherever He leads I'll go. _

_It may be thro' the shadows dim, Or o'er the sotormy sea,  
I take my cross and follow Him, Wherever He leadeth me.  
Wherever He leads I'll go, Wherever He leads I'll go,  
I'll follow my Christ who loves me so, Wherever He leads I'll go. _

_My heart, my life, my all I bring To Christ who loves me so;  
he is my Master, Lord, and King, Wherever He leads I'll go.  
Wherever He leads I'll go, Wherever He leads I'll go,  
I'll follow my Christ who loves me so, Wherever He leads I'll go. _

_**B.B. McKinney, 1936** _


End file.
